Photograph
by youdontevenknowyo
Summary: Loosely based on Photograph by Ed Sheeran. Josie and Lady Inquisitor Lavellan.
1. Chapter 1

The Inquisition doesn't stop. Those helpless citizens of Thedas cannot pause their pleas for help. Corypheus doesn't simply take breaks because Josephine needs a moment.

But that doesn't stop her from needing a moment as she marches after the Inquisitor while continuing their disagreement in a hushed tone.

"I have duties that I _must_ attend to in Crestwood. No matter the amount of bandits in the region. That never stops you from pursuing and completing your various responsibilities."

They had been through this argument countless times over the past several days, since Josie told Eleri of her upcoming trip. Their current bout had been on and off since morning, tarnishing their day together. The elf in question spun on her heels at Josie's reasoning.

"But you are not a trained warrior!" She hissed out in a strained whisper.

The abrupt stop made sure the two were closer than they should be, guaranteeing Josie heard what the elf said. She huffed as she leaned forward in challenge.

"I will not be alone! Surely you trust those fighting under your command to keep me safe."

"I don't." The Inquisitor took a step back. Her previously aggravated features softened as she glanced down at her booted feet. "I do not even trust myself to that task, Josie."

Had they been somewhere more private Josie would have placed a comforting hand to the elf's cheek, traced the line work that framed her cheekbones and eyes. She dared not in the crowded main hall. Few knew of their true relationship, only the Inquisition companions and advisors.

" _Amor_ …" Josie sighed quietly. This had not been included in their previous discussions. "I have no choice but to go. You will not be far if anything goes amiss."

"I will be a three days ride away. A two days ride if I all but kill my horse and refuse to stop."

"Boss!"

Josie peered around her love at the booming call. Iron Bull was beckoning the elf to join him, Cassandra, and Dorian. Josie knew they needed to go. It was a long journey to the Hinterlands and it would be long before they returned again, but, the sooner they go, the sooner they come home though.

"I need to go" came the soft voice that Josie already missed.

"As do I." Eleri tensed, she slowly shook her head.

"I don't want you to go." Her voice was still low but this time it held a dangerous edge. Josie was not afraid but knew that Eleri was inching closer to outright anger. " _Please_ Josie. What if something were to happen? They can do without you. Just stay at Skyhold."

Josie's own temper flared. A rare occurrence.

"Oh, so you do not enjoy how this feels? They cannot 'do without me,' Inquisitor. I do not request for you to falter in your responsibilities, to stay within the confines of Skyhold, and I would appreciate the same in return."

She didn't wait for a response. What the Inquisitor described was exactly what Josie felt every time the elf rode away from Skyhold. It was unfair that she should ask something of Josie that the ambassador would never think of doing to her. Josie stormed towards her office.

The anger deflated once her office door slammed shut. Josie leaned on her desk, hands splayed across papers as she took calming breaths. How did she leave like that when she knew her love would be gone for months? The answer was simple; however much it shrank, it still burned in her chest.

The thought of letting Eleri leave on these terms struck Josie as unbearable. She retraced her steps in a rush to the hall and then, when she found it empty (at least of those she was seeking), out to the courtyard. All she saw of her elf was her armored back glinting in the sun as she passed through the outer gate. Josie sighed as she retraced her steps once again.

The ambassador spent hours trying to distract herself from how the two parted. It proved much too hard to focus on various missives to noblemen, treaties to nations, or any other official documents that needed done. Finally, Josie moved from her desk to the couch resting in front of her fire place.

The book Eleri had used as a makeshift desk sat where the elf had left it. Josie picked it up with a fond but sad smile to put it away but stopped when she noticed the difference in its thickness. Between the pages were two folded pieces of paper. Josie took them out as she absently put the book on the shelf.

The first paper had a scribbled note in Eleri's handwriting. The second was a sketch of Josie at her desk, head bent, hunched over a paper as she scribbled across some sort of document. It was not perfect or finished but Eleri's sketches seldom were. Her lines were many and obvious. The flaws made Josie hold each drawing closer to her heart. The note was just what she needed to let the guilt melt. They may have left things tense but they would never be when the elf returned.

 _Ma Vhenan,_

 _I already know that an apology is needed. Ir abelas. I know that I am stubborn when it comes to you and I hope that you are not too angry with me. I tried not to let this_ there was a smudged out word then continued with _discussion ruin our day together. I understand that your work is important but you must understand that you are important to me. If anything were to happen to you I would not be able to cope, my world would stop. So for the sake of the Inquisition I ask that you are careful and that my gods and yours go with you. And yes, we both know that you will go no matter what I say. I will see you soon; wait for me to come home. Ar lath ma._

Josie's own adventure went by with few bumps, and yes, of course she went. The bandits were more of a nuisance than she will ever admit to Eleri but the Inquisition soldiers accompanying her dealt with them swiftly each time. The meeting itself was little more than outwitting an annoying nobleman who thought himself above his station. A few well-placed statements, various documents flaunted and the matter was resolved.

What kept Josie moving towards Eleri's return was the first sketch sent back from her love. It was of Blood Lotuses growing around a single Spindleweed with 'I love you' scrawled at the bottom of the page in Eleri's language. The oddity of the plants growing in that manner intrigued Josie. She was eager to try that in the hold's gardens and hoped Eleri would bring seeds home.

The newest sketch was placed with the one left behind: clipped to Josie's writing board, pushed out slightly farther than her other papers so it was always visible.

The next drawing that found its way to Josie was on a long, thick piece of bark. Eleri had carved a heard of wild Harts in it. The elks were her clan's choice of travel and Josie knew that her elf loved the animals and missed them dearly. She wondered how the wood made the journey in such good condition as she set it on the window sill of her office, fingers tracing the grooves.

Another sketch turned up two weeks later. This one depicted Bull napping with a fennec chewing on one of his horns. Josie laughed when she unfolded it for the first time. It warmed her heart to know that those four had gotten a chance to relax even if only for however long it took Eleri to sit and draw the scene. The comfort the drawing produced ensured that it found her dress pocket instead of the writing board.

There wasn't another sketch. Josie waited patiently at first. They usually showed up every two weeks to a month but it had been almost two months since the last one was received. Not to mention that the Inquisition party should have been back weeks ago.

Skyhold was tense. All remaining companions and the advisors were on edge. No one spoke of what it could mean that there had been no news of the four out there. Scout Harding had returned herself to give a report.

Her information was bare: no one had seen the party for weeks. The Inquisitor usually checked in herself or by bird once a week. There was no unusual activity in the Hinterlands as of now.

No noble family that Josie contacted has seen the party for weeks either.

Cullen repeated that these things happen every time the council met at the war table. He paced the table's length listing what 'these things' meant and that it was nothing to worry over. Leliana was much more comforting in her actions towards Josie but her lack of verbal reassurance and how often she disappeared to her birds was unnerving.

Weeks slipped by. No sketches. No word. No Eleri.

Just the sketch in her pocket for comfort. A comfort that Josie's hand grasped countless times throughout the day, as if the paper was a physical connection to her elf.

Leliana started working out of Josie's office during these weeks. An attempted stab at comfort, only slipping away to check her birds each hour.

On the sixth week of the Inquisition party's confirmed absence a commotion was started in the courtyard. Leliana came sprinting down the staircase, barreling through the door of Josie's office to pull her friend outside. She had seen it all from her rookery.

The party was back.

Josie pulled away from the spymaster in the doorway of the main hall. She would wait for her hunter there. There was enough going on without her squeezing whatever life was left out of the elf upon sight. She didn't trust herself with all eyes on her.

From her spot, Josie missed Eleri half falling from her saddle. She missed Bull half carrying the warrior towards the tavern only to half shove the Qunari away at the base of the steps. She did watch Eleri struggle up the last few. The two women stared at each other once the elf made it to the main hall platform.

Eleri gripped her ribs in some semblance of over-protection of the body part. Her armor was dented, scratched, and stained. Josie refused to think on if it was her love's blood or those who she cut down. Either flashed an unwanted image in Josie's head.

There was a new scratch that stretched from her right cheek to the corner of her lips. A bruise forming along her jawline and a black eye already prominent. Cullen's mantra of 'these things happen' repeated in Josie's mind.

Her elf nodded at her but said nothing. Before a move could be made on Josie's part, Eleri handed her a wad of folded papers, Josie ignored the red specks on the outer layer, then walked to her own quarters. Usually, the ambassador had no doubts on following but how they parted gave her the pause she thought was not going to be there. Their reunion was short, nonexistent really. Would she be welcomed if she did follow?

The new sketches she received laid on her desk under a stack of books to flatten them. Hours passed as Josie weighed her options, pacing her office. With the sky dark and her own fire dying, she decided that she couldn't wait any longer. They needed to talk whether Eleri wanted to or not.

After a knock, that Josie knew would not be heard, the ambassador slipped into the Inquisitor quarters. The climb to Eleri's room was purposefully slow. Josie knew, hoped really, she had no reason to be worried but the worry was there all the same. The sight that met her at the top eliminated any lingering doubts.

Eleri was laying, sprawled across the middle of her bed; her feet still planted on the floor. Chest plate, gauntlets, undershirt, and shoulder pieces littered the room. Her cloak was strewn across the desk. The bottom half of her armor and chest binding were still on but Josie was more concerned with the injuries that were more obvious with each step closer to the sleeping elf.

The ribs that she favored earlier were viciously bruised and swollen, shallow cuts and more pleasant, at least in comparison, looking bruises littered her arms, chest, and abdomen. Concern tore through Josie's chest as her eyes darted from one injury to the next.

The Antivan softly laid her hand on Eleri's stomach to ease the elf awake. It didn't work. Eleri jolted awake with her hand roughly taking Josie's, alarm written across her face. Once their eyes met, the alarm dissipated. Nothing was said as Josie started to undo the laces of Eleri's greaves.

Then the elf was eased into her bed. The wincing did not escape Josie even as her love did her best to hide it. Josie undressed then climbed in next to Eleri.

Immediately strong arms pulled the ambassador closer and again, the sharp intake of breath didn't go unnoticed. Josie tried to chastise Eleri for the action if it was causing pain but she didn't get the chance. As soon as her head tilted back her lips were claimed.

The kiss was simple and innocent but long. It was followed by several short pecks and a whispered ' _ar lath ma'_ that was answered with ' _eres el amor de mi vida._ '


	2. Chapter 2

Three guards lost, countless more threatened. All while Dorian pleads for this man's life to be spared. Josie was not a fan of execution but in some cases it was unavoidable. She, of course, kept this opinion to herself. There did not need to be rumors that Eleri was merely her puppet when sitting on the Inquisition's throne.

Josie watched Eleri pinch the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Then run her hand through her hair; another sign that she was uncomfortable. She had made it no secret that this was far from what she wanted to do on her last day before a journey. Or at all.

"I will kill _all_ of you! I swear it! You can chain me, imprison me, even attempt to take my power from me but I will free myself and I will come back for this Inquisition!" Alexius shouted as he was led from a side door to stand in front of Eleri, breaking Josie's thoughts from her love. "You've won nothing. The people you saved, the acclaim you've gathered- you'll lose it all in the storm to come. He shall prevail!"

"The magic given to him has corrupted his mind. Do not listen to him, Inquisitor! He is harmless." Dorian spoke up again. Josie rolled her eyes as subtly as she could.

"He is threatening not only the Inquisitor but everyone connected to the Inquisition in anyway. Do you wish for those lives to be on your head should he be less than 'harmless,' Ser?" Josie asked.

"You refuse to even give him a chance?! He is a respected man in Tevinter! He has earned the right for a second chance!"

"He's killed three guards today!"

"Enough!"

Eleri's voice broke through the bickering. Josie noted the air of authority that she spoke with. The ambassador dipped her head to signify her submission. Dorian crossed his arms, directed his glare elsewhere, and sulked like a child but quieted all the same. A nod in Josie's direction prompted her to read off Alexius's charges.

"These are steep offenses, Magister. Why should I let you live?"

"I have nothing to lose, Elf."

"That wasn't as convincing as you may think." Eleri's eyes darkened at the tone Alexius spoke to her in and they grew darker with his next comment.

"I didn't think it was. You'll want to kill me, Knife-ear, or else I will kill everyone you hold dear and this entire Inquisition to avenge my son's death."

"Felix's death was not the Inquisition's fault!" Dorian broke in.

Alexius jolted towards Dorian. "Had they not interfered than he would still be here!"

Dorian tried to argue but Eleri demanded silence once again.

"Dorian, if you cannot keep quiet then I will have to remove you from the hall." Eleri threatened before turning her attention to Alexius. "If I were to spare you, am I to understand that you vow to destroy the Inquisition?"

"Was I speaking too fast? Maybe I should try for more plain language with you, Elf. I. Will. Kill. You. Now render your judgement, Inquisitor," Alexius spat.

Josie's knuckles tightened on her writing board. She would not know how, or be effective at it, but she wanted nothing more than to hurt Alexius for the disrespect he was showing her love. Josie was well aware of the racial…interruptions Eleri was presented with and had made it a personal battle early on.

Eleri's fist tightened on the throne arm. Most would have missed it as they watched for Alexius's next move instead of focusing on the Inquisitor. Josie also took note of the tension residing in Eleri's shoulders as she controlled her emotions, her eyes staying closed a beat longer than any normal blink. She spoke once they opened again.

"Magister Gereon Alexius. There is nothing else to be said. You served a monster and in turn, became one. You will be executed by the Inquisition for your crimes against Thedas."

"What?!" Dorian yelled, barely heard among the cheers from the guards. He stormed up to the throne. "You're kidding, aren't you? You can't execute him! You have no right! He was my mentor! He was a great man!"

"He _was_ , Dorian. He is no longer the man you remember and his crimes, as well as his threats, cannot be ignored or forgiven." Eleri replied. Before Dorian could retort back she shot him down again.

"This is my judgement. When you have a mysterious magic anchor eating away at your life expectancy with the world's fate in your hands then you can make the decisions. Leave this hall before you do or say something you will regret."

Dorian stormed out of the hall. The giant doors blowing open in front of him and banging closed behind. The Inquisitor watched him go, her brow furrowing. She then turned to Josie.

"Where and how does this end?"

"On the battlements. It can be carried out by you or a chosen executioner."

"I'll do it."

The answer was quick, sure. It was what Josie admired and loathed about her elf: The readiness to shoulder all responsibility and consequence. There was no fighting it. This Josie learned before she became involved with Eleri.

Cullen intercepted the women as they made their way to the execution block. Josie was relieved for the interruption in their journey as it gave her more time to think of how to change Eleri's mind.

"Ambassador," he nodded to Josie. "Inquisitor, I heard you plan to carry out Alexius's judgement yourself?"

"I do, Commander."

"May I make a suggestion?" Eleri nodded. "Don't. The people, at least my soldiers, view you as just and merciful. I fear that the executioner's mask may warp their feelings toward you."

Josie perked up. Eleri would relent if there was reason. How did she not think of this possible approach before?!

"I agree." She added. "While it is a strong hand that carries out its own judgement, it is also unnecessary for you. You already have an image that we should not attempt to alter."

"I passed this judgement. I should enact it." Eleri insisted in her 'Inquisitor voice.'

"Please, Your Worship, allow me. I _am_ your right hand in combat. I am only an extension of yourself."

A small crowd had gathered to watch Alexius's death. It was mostly guards that were familiar with those that the Magister had killed in his raging. Cole sat on the battlement wall as he observed the whole thing. He rocked slightly as he pulled his hat down tighter.

Josie observed Eleri as she thought. The tension was still coiled tightly in her shoulders, the furrow was in place, wrinkling between her eyebrows, a slight frown on her lips. The guilt in her eyes was noticeable to Josie and she briefly wondered if Cullen saw it too. That guilt warred with her duty, with what was right by the Inquisition and what was right by her own will.

"Fine, Cullen."

With that simple sentence she turned and walked to the block. She stood with her arms crossed and a mask in place. No guilt. No anger. Just the Inquisitor. Cullen followed but walked past to where Alexius was kneeling. Without ceremony, the commander unsheathed his sword and decapitated the magister.

Josie noted the only proof she needed of just how guilty Eleri felt as the elf flinched when metal met flesh and, again, the brief moment her eyes lingered shut. There was no time to question her though, Eleri stalked off and Josie knew not to follow.

Hours later, the candle illuminating the room was sputtering by the time Eleri returned from her isolation with a knock. Brown eyes met deep green as Josie pulled open her office door. Those green eyes she loved were conflicted and guilty which painfully clawed at her heart.

Eleri entered without any greeting, made her way to the couch where she sat rigidly on the edge. Josie took the seat next to her and waited, gently taking a hand when minutes stretched by in silence. Josie had almost burned a pattern into the back of the elf's hand through sheer repetition by the time a conversation was started.

"It's different." Eleri starts quietly. "When someone is attacking you. That makes sense. Execution?"

Eleri shook her head sadly and the clawing turned to shredding as Josie listened to the small voice.

"I understand that he killed three guards, he killed hundreds and planned on killing so many more. I saw what a future with him in it meant. I heard him threaten the Inquisition." Eleri met Josie's eyes for the first time since sitting down, "You. But, sending him to be butchered feels wrong. I'm no better than Corypheus. What makes me worthy of deciding if someone lives or dies? I'm only an elf with a stupid light-up hand."

Eleri paused.

"What if it's corrupting me? What if that's why I sentenced him to death instead of sparing him."

Her eyes went wide with the realization. They found their way back to Josie's in search of some sort of comfort. The Antivan did the first thing that came to mind: she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Eleri's.

" _Amor_ , you are not being corrupted. At least not by the anchor." Josie winked which earned a small chuckle from Eleri. She'd count that as a win. "And you are not _just_ 'an elf with a stupid-light up hand.' That is so far from the truth. You are the Inquisitor, you are the voice for the Lavellan Clan, you are an exceptional warrior, and you are my heart."

The fire popped and cracked in the silence that followed. Eleri turned her gaze down to their intertwined hands, choosing to play with Josie's fingers than accept her praise head-on. Josie raised her love's chin with her free hand to ensure that her next words were heard.

"What you did today was no easy task. No one should have that power but for men like Alexius it is needed. The fact that you question that power is exactly why you are worthy, _mi amor_."

"I could have made him tranquil or…something. Anything. He would not have been a threat."

"He would have. You did the right thing."

Eleri shook her head. The elf was being stubborn in her own judgement, too preoccupied to notice Josie stand and walk to her desk. She rifled through a stack until she found it. Instead of reclaiming her seat, Josie knelt in front of Eleri. A paper was pushed into the elf's line of sight.

It was the last sketch Eleri had sent home to Josie; a note scribbled in the corner. It was creased, wrinkled, and a little smudged but the outlines of the forest were still clear. Josie had assumed it was the surrounding landscape of one of the party's camps in the Emerald Graves but she never asked if she was right. The trees were little more than silhouettes but the streams and waterfalls held much more detail. The rocks stuck out as if Josie could feel their rough surface through the page, the lighting struck just at dusk with shadows dominating the page.

"No one who sees and can recreate this from our chaotic world is corrupted, Eleri. There is nothing evil in you. Except maybe when you become a tease or pull pranks with Sera." Another smile won. "No one who would think to send such pictures home to me as evidence that you are alive is evil. Please do not think that of yourself."

Slim but strong hands cupped Josie's face as she was pulled into a kiss. 'Thank you' was whispered into her lips between the next.

The next morning, Josie was sleepily aware of lips brushed against her forehead and a hushed request.

"Wait for me to come home."


	3. Chapter 3

_Josephine,_

 _You're going to be angry with me. I know you will. But I also know I love you and need to say these things, you would not have let me if I tried face to face. It breaks my heart but I have to. These past years should have been the worst of anyone's life but I found you so I will always hold them more dear than any of the rest. I have half the mind to thank Corypheus for bringing us together. Shall I begin with that? Maybe not, I would rather not boost his ego so close to battle. It would be my luck that it would turn it in his favor!_

 _This victory will be owed in large part to you. As ambassador to the Inquisition you guided this elf in every aspect of every culture, gained allies and disposed of potential enemies without bloodshed, cemented the Inquisition's place in the world after this nightmare. As ma vhenan you have kept me centered, sane, and hell bent on returning to you every time I left._

 _I do not think I will be able to this time. I think with Corypheus gone the anchor will go with him, but not on its own. That's okay. I'm ready to die for Thedas. I just wish that didn't mean I have to leave you. That I could never be ready for._

 _Breaking your heart in anyway was never my intention. I can't bear the thought. So, move on with your life. Be happy. Allow the Montilyet name to conquer all of Thedas and be restored beyond its former brilliance. I beg you not to mourn me long…but please, do not forget me. Keep me in your heart, with each beat, deep within your soul; but just this once, don't wait for me to come home._

 _No matter which world I am in, I love you more than should be allowed, ma vhenan. I've used that name for you a long time. It is true. You have and always will be, without a doubt, my heart._

 _Be well my beautiful Antivan._

The words rang through her mind in Eleri's lilting accent. Josie heard each word as if she was standing in front of the Antivan speaking them. Then they blurred and shook as Josie read them again. And again.

She almost missed the small box next to the letter on her desk thanks to her narrowed focus. Slowly, it was unwrapped. More tears welled in the Antivan's eyes. Inside was a gold locket with traditional Antivan patterns etched into it. Josie opened the small clasp. There was a finely folded piece of paper. Also, a tiny portrait of herself and Eleri. Her tears were momentarily forgotten as confusion swept over her. Josie had no recollection of posing for it.

 _I found this locket in Orlais during our last trip. It was hard keeping it from you but I hoped you would appreciate it more now than in Orlais. If I return then it is a keepsake to get you through future separation but if I do not, it is a part of me that will never let you go. Vivienne somehow made the portrait and placed it inside. I didn't ask questions. It would only confuse me. Ar lath ma._

Josie clutched the locket tightly in her hand, her knuckles going pale. Grief and worry warred with anger and frustration. Eleri had left hours ago with no mention of this note nor any hint that these thoughts were in her head and it would be hours still before the battle was over to give Josie any piece of mind.

She had been optimistic of her elf's odds. It was the only option for the sake of sanity but that's not to say that worrying wasn't Josie's main hobby these past months. The optimism had slowly morphed into hurt the more Josie's eyes scanned what could possibly be her last letter from Eleri. Her hand seemingly glued to the locket hanging from her neck. Her narrowed focus blocked out Leliana's entrance to the office.

"Josie," came Leliana's worried sigh, "she _will_ come back to you. Solas is convinced that the anchor will simply deactivate once Corypheus is gone. She is just…"

The ambassador's glare bore into her friend's eyes. There wasn't much Leliana could say to comfort her and this pause to find the right words was not helping.

"She just needed to make sure that if something happened she got the chance to say goodbye."

Josie didn't reply. She left the room in a rush of ruffles and ink to attend to the celebration preparation.

Another matter that annoyed her about Eleri's note. The infuriating elf had a hand in the planning of the celebration. Why help if she didn't believe that she would be there? Why put in the effort? Josie hastily wiped a tear as she answered her own questions. Because she had faith that they would win and deserved to celebrate with or without her, and she knew how excited the planning made Josie.

The enthusiastic giggles. Wide smiles. The ramble of new ideas that fell from the overly excited ambassador's mouth.

The chuckles. Small grins. The appropriately timed comment the entertained Inquisitor provided to keep things from going over the top.

Josie remembered that first day of planning so well. She had cleared it to work on the celebration; Eleri had the day to recoup from her previous journey to the Exalted Plains.

Mainly, it was how Eleri kissed her. The suspicion was there that it was only to stop the flood of words falling from Josie's mouth but that didn't matter. The kiss was slow, passionate. Eleri's hands wrapped around Josie's waist to pull her closer while Josie's own hands found their way to Eleri's hair. She could still feel the goosebumps that appeared, as always, when Josie ran her hands through the elf's long brown hair.

A dropped crate and Cassandra's yelling broke Josie from her daydream. She looked over to see Cassandra scolding, very loudly, the poor kitchen help who had broken the crate.

"Seeker, if you will." Josie cut in. She turned to the boy. "I implore you to watch where you are going and to be more careful with these crates. We cannot waste the provisions as it is much too late to order more. Be sure it does not happen again."

The boy nodded earnestly, risked a quick glance at Cassandra then ran off. The seeker huffed.

"I was not meant to wait on the sidelines." She muttered, running a hand through her short hair.

"It is no easier for me, Seeker. I wish them back soon."

"As do I, Lady Montilyet." Cassandra paused. Then after several moments, "They will be. I'm sure of it."

Cassandra stalked away to most likely repeatedly hit something. Josie was left to clean up the broken crate. Normally, she would delegate the task but today, she was grateful for the mindless chore.

Hours slipped by with Josie finding anything and everything to occupy herself.

There was a small time that was spent on the Inquisitor's balcony as the sun disappeared behind the mountains in quick prayer. One to the Maker and one to the Elven gods. There may have also been a plea to any god ever imagined just to assure she was heard.

As Skyhold workers brought in new candles as the old ones sputtered out, Leliana glanced from her missives with the hurrying of an agent into the Ambassador's office towards the corner the spymaster had claimed for the night. He whispered in her ear then hurried back out.

Josie watched eagerly. No news was bad news so that must mean that any news is good news. At least that was what she was telling herself. No news for most of the night was dragging Josie's optimism down but she clung to it desperately.

"They are back." Her friend informed the ambassador with a broad smile. The women rushed to welcome their friends back. All busy work forgotten.

The noise in the courtyard was thunderous. Josie could barely hear herself think but the desire to do so vanished as Eleri walked through the inner gate along with her battle party.

Josie's mind whirled without any coherent thoughts forming. Eleri looked drained but more or less unscathed. A few cuts could be seen, a couple bruises already showing, a slight stiffness as she walked but no serious injury made itself known. That didn't calm Josie's mind though. Nor did it stop her from taking an ill-advised step towards her love. The only thing stopping that was Leliana's hand on her arm.

"Not now, Josie. Let her army share in her victory for a while longer."

Josie nodded numbly but Leliana's hand did not move. The waiting was unbearable now that Eleri was in sight. Each step was agony but Josie was required to wait patiently and without emotion.

When finally, the Inquisitor stood before her advisors there was time to react. But only in ceremonial bows. Eleri's eyes flicked back to Josie every chance they could. There was a mix of relief and guilt in them but most of all exhaustion. So very clearly, exhaustion. Cullen was first to break tradition to pull Eleri into a hug. The elf's face mirrored the surprise on both Leliana's and Josie's faces. Cullen was not one for affection.

"Uh, thanks." The commander muttered with rosy cheeks and a clap to Eleri's shoulders. Josie stifled a giggle as Leliana fondly rolled her eyes. Eleri merely ran a nervous hand through her hair and nodded, unsure of how to respond in a more meaningful way.

Leliana then spoke, cutting off all opportunity for Josie.

"You should face your people once more, Lavellan. They have supported you throughout this entire ordeal. They failed as we did, prospered as we did. Let them revel in this victory with you just a moment longer." A pointed look was thrown to Josie who crossed her arms with a pout only slightly visible.

Eleri faced her people heroically. The exhaustion that was so plain now gone; a smile plastered to her face. She faced the roar but as it started to die down, Eleri raised her arms out wide. The noise doubled. Josie watched as a laugh shook her love's shoulders. Even from her profile, the advisors could see the pride and relief written clearly across her face.

Leliana then stepped up to grab Eleri's attention and walked away with her. Annoyance replaced Josie's earlier pout. She followed the two but kept a generous distance between herself and the pair. No matter her annoyance, respect for Leliana was still given. Their friendship and her station demanded it. Josie was unaware what their topic was. Her guess was Solas. That was their last loose end in this whole mess. At the thought of the polite elf a sharp pain lanced through Josie's chest. Solas often found time in his day to come chat with the ambassador. She had come to look forward to these breaks and conversations. She viewed the elf as a friend and his absence was worrying.

"Enjoy the evening, Inquisitor." Leliana advised then looked back towards Josie, "And be sure to get that one alone soon." Leliana nodded towards her best friend. "I believe she had something she wanted to say to you."

With that the spymaster walked away.

The previously confident Inquisitor now stood sheepishly in front of her ambassador. Silently, and discreetly, Josie took the elf's hand and pulled her into a doorway to their left.

Had the main hall been any quieter the slap would have been overheard. Luckily, at least for Josie, the party was already gaining momentum.

"What was that for?!" Eleri shouted, rubbing her cheek.

"How _dare_ you leave such a note for me to find! We have known our course of action for over a month now and yet, all you have fed me was optimism and confidence in your victory, in _coming back_ to me! You leave me with a clever smile and false bravado but to find that note on my own." Josie was again grateful for the noise outside as her voice rose. "And the locket! Our trip to Orlais was _ages_ ago! You have been harboring those thoughts for so long without even a hint of them to me. _Ma vhenan_ is what you call me but you cannot lie to your heart, Eleri; so why did you lie to me? Or when did you start may be the better question."

Eleri didn't answer her right away, just stared at the tears spilling from the brown eyes she loved. Scraped hands stretched out for Josie, wrapping around her and clinging to the back of her dress. Josie's own rested against Eleri's plated stomach.

"I didn't mean to lie. I just didn't want to worry you." The elf mumbled into Josie's shoulder. The noise outside was now unwelcome as Josie barely caught the words.

The Antivan didn't react to the confession. Anger and hurt flooded through her veins but her nerves screamed to pull Eleri closer. "How was I supposed to tell you that I thought I was going to die, that I was going to be ripped away from you? Every night I dreamt of the look on your face when you found out the truth and every night I woke up with tears. It was break your heart sooner or later so I chose later and it killed me. I was smiles and confidence for myself as much as you."

Josie pulled back enough to force Eleri's head up from its resting place and looked her in the eyes, saw the guilt and pain mixed into deep green; then she surged forward to connect their lips. All anger forgotten.

A surprised noise escaped Eleri's lips but didn't make it far as Josie caught it with her own. The kiss heated quickly. Josie roughly backed the elf towards the closest surface. As Eleri hit the wall she yelp. Josie pulled back hastily as her hands immediately roamed her love's body in search of what hurt. A torrent of apologies tumbling from her slightly swollen lips. Eleri laughed softly.

"It is fine, _ma vhenan_. Just sore." The assurance was a deflection as Eleri moved in for another kiss.

"No. I noticed earlier and should have made sure you were okay. I also should not have bombarded you so soon. You need to go clean up and take a moment to rest. You have many visitors to entertain tonight, _amor_."

Eleri groaned as she let her head fall onto Josie's shoulder once more. The ambassador lazily rubbed her hands up and down the elf's upper arms to give what little comfort she could.

"I really have to? Saving the world wasn't enough?"

"These nobles and politicians think they deserve more than just the world, I'm afraid."

"How much time must I give your nobles and dignitaries before I can be done with everyone except for you? It has been a _long_ day, Jo."

Josie pressed a kiss to the side of Eleri's head and let the elf have a few more moments of solitude instead of answering.

"You need to go. I was able to give you an hour or so to clean up and rest but now we are trespassing upon it. Go."

With gentle prodding, Eleri finally moved towards the door and then her quarters, Josie watched her from the doorway. She turned her attention to the party only after the elf was out of sight.

The main hall that greeted Josie was almost full; the noise no longer muffled by the closed door was booming. Staff filled the room with noble families and military men present as well. A few Chantry officials stood out in their white and red. Josie deeply inhaled to prepare herself for the evening. Eleri had been right. It had been a long day, and a long night of entertaining awaited. She took a deep breath to center herself then plunged into her social duties.

Halfway through a conversation with the kitchen staff Josie spotted Eleri reenter the main hall, hair free and still damp from bathing. Josie was momentarily lost as her eyes followed her love further into the room. Green eyes finding brown after a quick scan. She looked beautiful and strong in her ceremonial armor. Josie had it made precisely for this evening.

It kept with the traditional Dalish armor Eleri favored: the long greaves, now black instead of dark green, belt and boots to match, her crimson jerkin sleeveless with the trimmed lines in black. The Inquisition eye subtly sewn on the front. Her undershirt, with its long sleeves, and pants were also black. The half cloak around her neck a lighter color than all the rest while the fur shoulder pieces a dark brown. The small clasps and buckles along her armor were all gold and caught the firelight as she walked.

The elf looked elegant, bold, and not the least bit like she had spent the day defeating a would-be god and fastening a hole in the sky.

The exhaustion from that battle was hidden well but Josie was privy to Eleri's tells. A roll of her shoulders as she spoke to Chancellor Janaro. A hand running up her jawline to itch behind her ear then back down as an old Orlesian chevalier droned on about some story from his glory days. Of course, the sleepy smile, usually reserved for early mornings, that crossed her face whenever their eyes met across the hall was most obvious.

To everyone else who only knew her as the Inquisitor, Eleri was seen easily entertaining the many strangers who wandered up to her, joking with military heads, and complimenting the noblemen and -women. The sight made Josie proud. When they started this adventure, Eleri would have shrank away from the demands of the crowd. Now she handled them with ease.

Early in the evening, Josie caught sight of a repentant Eleri and a stern Leliana with an amused Morrigan observing. She did not linger on that conversation, giving it only a passing glance. Leliana was doing her spymaster best friend thing and Josie knew ignorance was bliss in those matters.

Cassandra later pulled Eleri to the side. The women were engaged in comfortable conversation filled with quiet smiles and relaxed stances. A drastic change to the seeker's favored passionate outbursts and the two's sparring dates. Peace seemed to do wonders for the soul.

During that quiet conversation a nod and a tilted glass between Eleri and Vivienne was shared. Josie would never understand the relationship between the two but never questioned it. She didn't need to understand to be eternally grateful for the countless times the enchantress had healed a near-death Eleri, and most recently, for the locket that hung from her neck.

Well into the party, Josie spied the elf presenting a flagon to Cullen, the commander accepting with an easy smile that let loose a booming laugh as Eleri was scooped up by Iron Bull. Sera following close behind with an impish grin that never boded well for anyone. Josie let out a chuckle mid-conversation with Bann Teagan and Leliana as she watched the event from over the man's shoulder. A turned head, raised eyebrow, and playful smirk were her only response as the Bann easily picked up the conversation where it was dropped.

Josie then watched Eleri try courageously to walk away from the drinking contest Bull had quite literally dragged her into, but only after a few rounds of course. The elf was apologetic smiles and laughs, backing away as Bull and Sera yelled curses and trash talk her way. A few chantry officials looked offended which only encouraged the two troublemakers to yell louder.

As the night began its descent, Josie tried to excuse herself from those around her. Someone new always presented themselves right as the opening to leave did. Apologetic eyes were met with understanding ones.

Drunk, understanding ones.

That explained the loud laughs arising from her corner with Varric and Cole. A story about a mirror, a nug, and some sort of Ferelden maiden could be heard over the din of the party. Cole looked mostly confused to the ambassador's eyes but euphoric to be there nonetheless. Eleri's rough belly-laugh roared as Varric's story became even more animated. Josie caught the tail end of the conversation, "I'll tell you, Inquisitor, you haven't lived until you've spent a Tuesday night at a Lowtown bar! Those sodding Free Marcher pirates know how to throw a party. You'd have loved Isabela."

Eleri's manners had slowly crumbled with her first drink and as the hour grew later. The yawns were no longer stifled. The stiffness in her movements was more noticeable. To top it all, she jumped on Dorian with a shout of his name as soon as the two saw each other. A cringe of pain proved the elf did not give it a single thought. The man laughed while spinning his friend around. Theirs was another relationship Josie would not understand or question. It had started off more than rocky but was cemented in battle, refined during late night book club in the library.

The night was slowly coming to a close. Finally. Many of the visiting dignitaries had excused themselves to join in the revelry or retire for the night. Josie had barely the time to acknowledge she was finally alone when long arms wrapped around her waist and a chin fell on her shoulder.

"I don't think I told you how lovely the hall looks" drifted into her ear, sounding much more clearheaded than the night's actions suggested. Josie twisted to face Eleri.

"You did not but I think I can forgive your misstep. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I was but I am much too tired to play these games any longer. Tell me we can leave now."

A playful smile graced her lips while Eleri's eyes pleaded. The delivery was in jest but truth bled through the question. Her lack of discretion also an indication that exhaustion, and drink, had won out. Not that Josie was complaining.

"It is your party, _amor._ I am ready when you are."

"You're only saying that because there aren't any more people to talk to." The mock pout lasted only seconds as Josie swatted Eleri's shoulder. A wide smile replacing it. "Come on."

Many eyes followed the pair as they made their way to Eleri's rooms. Josie let out a small breath as the door shut behind them. She did not enjoy the center of attention.

The steep stairs were strenuous on a good day and it showed in Eleri's movements after the day's events. Her steps were slow. The stiffness seemed to mutate into outright pain as she winced with each step. She tried to hide it but Josie easily noticed and slowed her pace. Eleri gave her a thankful yet slightly embarrassed smile.

Eleri's struggle wasn't over once they reached the top. Her next challenge: the ceremonial armor with its many clasps, buckles, and ties. She fumbled with the fastenings and inhaled sharply with every wrong bend of her body. Ink stained hands replaced scraped ones. Josie carefully removed the armor piece by piece. Gentle hands working efficiently.

Those same gentle hands roamed over the new wounds on her beloved as they were revealed. The tanned skin was littered with old bruises still healing and new, angry ones forming. Cuts and scraps of varying depths tormented Eleri's hands and arms, some on her neck and a few making their home on her face. Antivan lips found each one as Dalish eyes fluttered shut in the much needed comfort of familiar hands.

The most unnerving injury was found as Josie removed Eleri's jerkin and undershirt. The dark, angry mark started on her right side, wrapped around to reach towards the middle of her back and up the elf's shoulder blade; the obvious reason for her rigid movements. Fingertips trailed feather light along its edges, too nervous to do much else. A shrug with her good shoulder and shy smile was Josie's only answer.

" _Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste hoy, lo que has sacrificado para ganar esta batalla. Nada de lo que digo es suficiente. No hay lenguaje, ni siquiera la mía, tiene palabras para ti. Usted es mi mundo entero. Gracias por venir de nuevo a mí."_

Eleri's eyes opened with Josie's thickening accent as her native whispers broke the silence. A confused, crooked smile blooming.

"You know I have no clue what you said."

Josie nodded but didn't explain. Instead she leaned into the barely clothed elf in front of her, the weight of Eleri being with her and alive having finally set in. Tears trailed down bronze cheeks that tired fingers clumsily brushed away with a mumured hush and comforting whispers.

"What's wrong?"

"It is silly but you _came_ _home_. You are standing here with me. I was so angry that I didn't apprecaite that you were home and whole."

"It takes more than a god and a hole in the sky to get rid of me, Jo. I promise you."

A watery laugh bubbled from the Antivan's lips.

"Oh, good, jinx yourself. Now I will probably lose you from tripping on a loose pebble in the courtyard!"

Eleri's head fell back as she laughed loudly. Josie smiled at the way the arms holding her shook with the sound. _This_ is the woman she fell in love with.

The Dalish agent fascinated her. The Inquisitor impressed her. But the woman who laughed with Varric, made silly bets with Bull, read late into the night with Dorian, or took evening walks along the battlements with Cullen demanded Josie's love. The woman who invested in her companions as friends and not just soldiers could be nothing but loved.

"You should rest, _amor_." Josie gently urged as Eleri's laugh dwindled.

"I have other things on my mind, _ma vhenan."_ Eleri planted several kisses along Josie's jawline but firm, ink stained hands stopped her progress. When eyes met the protest was forgotten.

Slowly, the two tangled bodies backed towards the bed. Josie's dress being tugged as frustrated noises were muted by Josie's lips pressed to Eleri's. Finally, with a snarl from the elf, the two parted.

"Why do you insist on such complex clothing?!"

Josie giggled, placing a light kiss on a bruised cheek before wandering into the washroom connected to Eleri's quarters with a wink thrown over her shoulder. While Josie wore these clothes every day, a mirror was necessary to see the ties on the back of the dress to take it off.

Several minutes and a dress lost later, Josie walked back into Eleri's room. The sight caused a giggle and an endearing smile.

Eleri's arm dangled to the floor and her head rested more on the side of the bed than on top. Her legs were sprawled diagonally across the bed. Quiet snores sounded every so often as proof that she was, indeed, passed out. Josie shook her head and made a mental note to say 'I told you so' in the morning.

Gently, she positioned the elf more comfortably on the bed. Mumbled protests escaped Eleri but the fact that Josie was not in some kind of hold spoke volumes of just how tired Eleri was. Josie placed a kiss to her throat once she was snuggled into the elf's side.

Morning found Josie woken up by the sun streaming into the Inquisitor quarters. The sun was brilliant and unforgiving in the mornings as high up in the mountains as they were. Even after her two years spent at Skyhold, she would never get used to it; just like she would never get used to the distance from her beloved ocean. Josie silently scolded herself for forgetting to close Eleri's heavy curtains before getting into bed last night. Her morning could have been put off for hours if she had.

As consciousness found her more firmly, Josie took note of the pressure on her left. Their positions had switched during the night. Eleri was now laying half on top of the Antivan with an arm thrown across her chest, hand resting on the side of her neck and their legs intertwined. Eleri's face was tucked into the crook of Josie's neck. Josie counted the gentle breaths instead of waking up her elf. But, she was already up and they might as well get started on the day. No use wasting a perfectly good day when there was plenty to get done.

Gently, Josie placed a kiss to what she could reach of Eleri's head. The elf didn't stir. Josie then shifted slightly inciting a groan.

"No." Eleri's whine was muffled by bronze skin.

"Yes, _amor_. The sooner we are up, the sooner we can finish our work _and_ the sooner you can rest again." Josie encouraged.

Eleri clung to Josie tighter as she burrowed her face deeper into Josie's neck. Josie just poked the elf's side, knowing that area was sensitive. And that it was not her sore side. This elicited a squeal and flop away from the Antivan as she giggled at the reaction.

A short lived giggle as the elf's wince and sharp intake of breath were anything but subtle.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I did not think. Are you alright?" Josie scooted closer to inspect any potential harm.

"It's fine, really." Eleri quickly assured, voice still groggy with sleep. The Antivan was not convinced as her hands rested lightly around the injured area. "Jo. It's okay. I just forgot."

"How do you forget a bruise that is covering half your body?" Josie asked incredulously.

"If I was asleep I wouldn't have to remember." Eleri grumbled.

"That does not make sense." Josie giggled again at the elf's antics which only worsened the pout. Eleri crossed her arms and turned her glare towards the windows, lips slightly pursed to the left. Josie carefully slid over to straddle her hips, leaning down with hands outlining the elf's face and long hair creating a more effective curtain than the ones on the windows; a gentle kiss pressed to her lips. "No need to pout, _amor_. It is unbecoming for the leader of the Inquisition."

"But I don't _want_ to be awake!"

"And you deserve to sleep, but not today."

An exasperated huff burst from Eleri as she threw her head back.

"Someone is dramatic this morning."

" _Someone_ is tired. An hour more. Please."

Eleri shifted her chin down to look at Josie through her eyelashes. Her long, perfectly curled at the end eyelashes that framed her deep green eyes perfectly. The same eye combination that Josie could never say no too because of the perfection. Her battle was lost and she knew it.

"Fine. An hour more but then we have much to do!"

Josie moved to get up from the bed but Eleri's hand darted out to catch hers. Confusion in her green eyes.

"I meant an hour more with you."

Josie smiled lightly as she let slim arms wrap her back up in bed. They did have much to do: nobles to send off, Chantry officials to appease, missives to send, allies to thank, but what was one more hour? It could be done later. Or tomorrow. Or any tomorrow after that thanks to Eleri.


End file.
